Boys Will Be Girls
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Anthony wakes up one morning without knowing what's happened. When he realizes that he has been changed into a girl, he and the rest of the genderswapped Smosh Games crew has to find out what happened and change everything back. Romance! Females! And maybe even an evil sorcerer? Ianthony, Marhinki, Jovencorn, Witz. Genderswapped!Smosh Games Rated T for language and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After scrolling through tumblr (my username is know-your-paradoxes for those curious [it's a Portal reference]), I came across something very interesting... Genderbent!Ianthony! I thought that it would be cool to do a genderswapped Ianthony story, so here ya go. It's going to be multi-chapter too! BECAUSE YESH.**

**Title: Boys Will Be Girls  
Pairing(s): Ianthony (Ian/Anthony), Jovencorn (Joven/Lasercorn), Witz (Wes/Flitz), Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki)  
Summary: Anthony wakes up one morning, without knowing what has happened. When he realizes that he has been changed into a girl, he and the rest of the genderswapped Smosh Games Crew has to find out what happened and change everything back. Romance! Females! And maybe an evil sorcerer?  
Warnings: Genderswapped Smosh Games.  
Rating: T for language and sexual themes.**

**NOTE: This will refer to the members in their original pronouns and names. There will be no change in their names.**

* * *

**Chapter One (The Realization)**

Anthony had woken up on a normal day like any other, feeling just as tired as he always did each morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put on some clothes. He noticed that they felt baggy, but he was too tired to care, plus he figured that they were just getting worn out from his wearing them a lot. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the sink. Gathering the water into his hands, he splashed some onto his face, then wiped it off with the towel. But when he looked into the mirror, something was very different about himself.

HE was a SHE.

Anthony let out a scream, even though he knew that Ian was asleep on the couch (he had slept over after filming the last Smosh Is Bored), only a few rooms away.  
He couldn't believe it. With a shaky hand, he reached for his phone. He had two texts: one from Mari, one from Lasercorn.

Mari's read simply, "Anthony WTH?! I woke up as a GUY! HELP ME!" Lasercorn's read, "Well Anthony I've found myself as a female. WTF?"

Anthony looked up and flinched when he saw a girl in the doorway behind him. She was cute, with light brown hair, and... familiar blue eyes. And distinctive bangs.  
Anthony blinked twice before addressing her.

"I-Ian?"

Ian's big blue eyes were wide with shock. "Holy shit! Anthony?!"

He nodded and motioned for Ian to come closer so he could read the texts.

Anthony couldn't stop stealing glances at Ian. He had to admit that Ian made for a very attractive girl. His eyes were practically glued to the blue-eyed woman that now stood next to him.

"Oh my God, Mari's a guy, and Lasercorn's a chick? And WE'RE chicks? What the hell happened to us, Anthony?" Ian looked up to him, genuinely concerned. Anthony wanted to hug him. He was so adorable when he was all confuzzled.

Anthony shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up and washed my face and boom. I'm a girl." He grabbed the phone from Ian's hands, dialing Mari's phone number.

She answered almost instantly. "Anthony? Thank GOD you called!" He was taken aback by the change of Mari's voice. She now possessed a smooth, low tenor voice that reminded Anthony vaguely of his own before he had become a girl.

"Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh... um, Ian and I are girls now. So... we know what you're going through. Probably fear, anger, and knowing you, curiosity." Even though Anthony couldn't see Mari, he knew that she was rolling her eyes. Ian stifled a giggle that made Anthony's heart flutter.

"Shut up, asshat. Anyway, YOU'RE the perverts here. Plus, you two are TOGETHER. The fanfiction practically writes itself at this point. And," Mari lowered her voice to a whisper, even though Anthony was 100% sure that she knew that she wasn't on speakerphone, "I know that you've always had a thing for Ian, even without the added boobs."

Anthony's facial expression tightened up in worry that Ian could hear what Mari had just told him. "Be quiet, Mari. Don't think that I can't hear Sohinki in the background."

He could read Mari like a book. He knew that she was blushing as she said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Plus, if you're girls and I'm a guy, wouldn't Sohinki be a girl, too? You wouldn't be able to tell that it was him!"

That only confirmed Anthony's theory that Mari and Matt were together.

"Lasercorn told me that he was a girl, too, Mari. Which means that Joven is also probably a girl." Anthony had to snicker at the thought of seeing Joven coming in to work and not noticing the fact that he's a girl. That was totally a Joven thing.

Mari sighed. "Everything is bullshit. Wes and Flitz are probably girls too. Like, I can see Wes as a girl, but I honestly can't imagine how Flitz would look like as a girl. I can just imagine him seeing himself in the mirror, walking to his couch, and then just lying face down, screaming."

Anthony couldn't hold back his snickering. Ian made a face in response, crinkling his nose, making Anthony's heart skip a beat. Again. Anthony hated how Ian had this power over him. He sighed and returned to the phone call.

"And Wes will just be the prettiest girl in the history of girls, making all of us cower in shame and commit ritualistic suicide because we can never be as fab as him," Anthony replied, smiling all the while. He knew Ian would laugh at it. And he did. Anthony couldn't hide the happiness he felt at hearing Ian laugh with him. He was so happy that he could make Ian laugh.

Mari sighed. "Yeah. Wes will bring dishonor upon all of us with his damn charming looks. I mean, Jesus. Anyway, I gotta go. Matt called me asking if I can teach him how to use makeup, and I have GOT to see him wear eyeliner and lipstick for the first time. Later."

Anthony said goodbye and hung up, turning to Ian. "So," he began, "all of our closest friends are now girls. And Mari's a dude. So... yeaaaahhhhhhh."

Ian shook his head. "What the hell is going on..." His voice trailed off to the point where he no longer seemed like he was asking Anthony a question. "This is completely weird. I mean, Wes, I could understand. He's a beautiful man. But... JOVEN? LASERCORN? FLITZ? SOHINKI? How could we become girls? Seriously, what the actual hell?"

Anthony shrugged. He didn't know anything more than Ian did.

"Since we're girls, we'll have to start going by female names though, right?" he asked.

Ian shook his head again. "I'm not going to. I still identify as a man. You can if you want to."

Anthony sighed in relief. "Good. I was about to rack my brain coming up with female names for Ian and Anthony. Good Lord." Anthony didn't pride himself in coming up with names. He barely had any imagination other than coming up with the video scripts. The Smosh videos really ruined him imagination-wise. He wasn't really creative unless it was for a Smosh video.

Something had changed. Anthony somehow felt confident. He was going to rock being a chick. And he whether he liked it or not, he was going to tell Ian Hecox just how much he loved him.

* * *

**This does it for the first chapter of this new story! Hope you liked it!**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two of Boys Will Be Girls! YAY! My friend iamtheoutcast is helping me out with ideas and I've decided on a little treat for you guys. *wink* But seriously, it isn't going to be dirty.**

**In this chapter, people learn about how to utilize being the opposite gender! HUZZAH!**

* * *

**Chapter Two (The Panic)**

Joshua had to admit. Of all the things he had been expecting when he woke up this morning, this was not one of them. He had expected a lot of fucked up things, but becoming a girl overnight had not been one of them.

And if he was being honest, it actually wasn't as bad as he thought that it was going to be.

Sure, he had contemplated how things would have been had he been a girl, and he had always shuddered at the thought. What with childbirth, periods, and not having the same rights as guys in the workplace most of the time, he figured that being a girl wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had thanked his parents in the back of his mind for having made him the man he was.

But after becoming a girl, he didn't really see why many of the girls thought that it sucked. He actually didn't mind it much. He had been too quick to assume. He was just being silly. Being a girl was okay.

Until suddenly, he felt a terrible, horrid cramp in his abdomen.

He sighed and went into his bathroom, hoping that the cramp was just a passing thing.

When he got up to flush, he screamed.

He grabbed his phone and texted Mari. He had to find out what disease he had just acquired. He texted, "Uh Mari... is there supposed to be so much blood when you start your period?"

He waited nervously for Mari's response, and when his phone went off (her ringtone was "Light 'Em Up" by Fall Out Boy), he jumped. The text Mari sent back to him read, "Ha ha Jovie you have to deal with a period :D"

He huffed angrily. "Not funny, Mari." he texted back, and then he sent her a selfie of him being angry and huffing. He figured it would be cute since he was now (from what he presumed of himself) an attractive girl.

When Mari texted back, her picture was so different. Joshua wanted to scream. Mari was handsome. Fucking gorgeous. Her eyes had stayed, but Joshua figured that everybody's eyes would have stayed at least the same color. Her jawline was really smooth and sharp, and suddenly, Joshua felt very upset about himself. Female or male. Mari had been a beautiful girl, and she made for a handsome guy.

But she wasn't really Joshua's type.

Now, Joshua would never admit this to anybody, but he had never really actually had feelings for Mari. He had only played that joke up to hide that he had actually been in love with someone else.

It was someone from Smosh Games, which meant that he was bisexual, so that was a new revelation, since he was just as attracted to females as he was to males. He hadn't realized this until he had kissed him for the first time.

And he realized that he didn't want that to be the last time.

Okay, he hated to stall the admission of his true love. It was Lasercorn. It had always really been Lasercorn. He knew that since he had been the first person he had met in the office of Mahalo Games. He just knew that there was something about him. There always was, and there always would be.

Nothing much of interest came to him anymore. He loved video games, but what he hated was when Lasercorn was out of the office. Those days were the days when it took all of Joshua's strength just to function those days. Without Lasercorn there, he didn't know what to say or what to do half of the time. There was just nothing much for him to say those days. He hated not knowing what to do.

He had kissed Lasercorn once when they had been working for Clevver. He had never mentioned it since because Lasercorn had told him that he was going to be getting married soon and he didn't want to be a burden on him. But Joshua had loved Lasercorn since then, and he wanted to make sure that he was totally happy. If he made Lasercorn unhappy, he wouldn't know what to do.

He sighed. For now, though, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

His uterus felt like a wild boar was rampaging through it. He couldn't focus on anything else. He just felt like crying and killing people. Was this how women felt once every month?

He took another selfie of him being huffy, and then texted "Girls have it pretty rough, Mari."

And Mari sent back, "Yeah agreed welcome to my life" with no punctuation. And Joshua wanted nothing more than to talk to Lasercorn.

So he did. He sent Lasercorn a text. "Is it just me or are you also a girl?" And then he sent a selfie.

He waited for a response, anxious to see if Lasercorn was going through the same predicament. And when he saw Lasercorn's selfie, he felt his heart stop.

The girl in front of him had the most amazing big brown eyes he had ever seen, which hadn't changed from Lasercorn's original eyes, save for the added eyelashes. Her hair was orange and spiky, but it fit her. She was beautiful. Joshua chuckled as he noticed that Lasercorn was still wearing that damn "Original Gankster" shirt, even though now that he was a girl and it would be baggy.

Lasercorn sent back, "Yeah, but on the bright side, we're pretty."

Perfect grammar.

Joshua couldn't function anymore.

* * *

Matt had felt a lot of things in his life. Such as disappointment, happiness, rage, and varying other emotions.

Never before had he felt these things because of a sudden gender change. This feeling was very new to him. To be honest, he was surprised at the lack of expression. He figured that if this ever happened, he'd be ultimately very upset and angry. But this was strange. He didn't feel much of anything at all. Perhaps it was shock. He wondered. Maybe.

He sighed and decided to text Mari. He figured she was best suited for this sort of thing. You know. Being a female and all.

"Man, I feel like a woman," Matt texted. He was almost 110% sure that Joven had already made this joke. He was the country advocate of the group, all things considering. He decided, why not send a selfie to Mari to assess the situation?

So he sent a picture. And when he got Mari's picture back, his jaw dropped. Mari was handsome as fuck. He admired Mari's photo and her caption, "I'm a man, man." For some reason, that made him very happy.

And suddenly the realization hit Matt like a ton of bricks.

"HOLY FUCK!" he yelled, running back to the mirror in his bathroom. He couldn't handle the fact that he had just had a sudden sex change. Who was responsible for this? Was this just a dream? Or was this reality?

He felt himself spiraling. The dread inside of him was rising, panic in his throat. Something was terribly wrong here. He didn't feel like a female. And he was trapped inside a female body. Was this how transgender people felt? He looked at his reflection, dismay on his face.

His hair was still really dark blonde, almost brown. His eyes were the same. He was still almost the same in appearance, save for more feminine features. In fact, he reminded himself a bit like a young Angelina Jolie. He had seen photos while scrolling through posts on the internet, just randomly popping up, and for some reason, he saw that he looked a bit like her.

What the actual fuck was going on?

He texted Mari, his desperation for some closure coming across in his voice. This was too much. "Oh my God, Mari. We have to turn ourselves back," he texted her. Mari sent back something almost immediately.

"I know. But for now, we gotta teach you to work a female model."

WHAT?

* * *

**That does it for this chapter.**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


End file.
